Shattered
by PhoenixDiamond
Summary: Prequel to Fragile: Heba's POV. My own cowardice is what brought this fate upon the people I loved. My fate, theirs, and the sadness to follow, I selfishly embedded it in their hearts. It was best this way. The dirtied image, the foul liar and betrayer I'd become, I would rather that was all they remembered. Better than a shattered soul with nothing left to give. Mobiumshipping.
1. Target

**Title: **Shattered

**Disclaimer: **Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Therefore, I own nada and make nada.

**Warnings: **AU. Sexual relations between males. Violence. Profanity. Angst. Drug usage. OOCness. Character death.

**Pairings: **Mobiumshipping (YamixAtemxHeba). Side pairings may vary.

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **My own cowardice is what brought this fate upon the people I loved. My fate, theirs, and the sadness to follow, I selfishly embedded in their hearts. It was best this way. The dirtied image, the foul liar and betrayer I'd become, I would rather that was all they remembered. Better than a shattered soul with nothing left to give.

**Author's Rant: **This is the prequel to _Fragile_. I highly suggest reading Fragile first, though this story is capable of standing on its own. I guesstimate this story to be 10-15 moderately to long chapters updated irregularly. Enjoy!

* * *

**Target**

* * *

I realized three things this Friday afternoon as I gripped my baby brother's hand.

The first was the steady gather of goons filing in behind us about a few yards back.

The second was the dwindling belief that help will arrive in the form of anyone in case a brawl broke out. In that case, I didn't have an iceberg's piss in hell of winning. Yugi's presence kept me locked down, my spirit tamed from ever unleashing and showing how vicious I could be.

And the third, I knew it was a matter of time before my refusals caught up to me.

How long did I think I could avoid the inevitable before they'd be on me? My sixteenth birthday passed about a month ago, a small-celebrated moment between me, my baby brother and granddad. Since my fifteenth birthday, the local street crews had my head marked for recruitment. A year later and they were still on me, trailing behind at a discreet distance like a pack of wolves stalking wounded prey.

That's how the Blue Eye Aces worked, the bastards, enlisting teenagers and young adults for the ranks. Any extra pawns they could use to ensure the higher bloods lived another few weeks or years on the beat, they'd be eager to get. Blue bloods were never this persistent though until a few months ago. The whispered word on the streets and gossip in the school halls was that the leadership had been passed down to the next G.

No doubt he's the one egging his men to gather as many people to join his clan, whether it's by force or by willful participation. This couldn't have been at the worse moment. I'd tried to keep their appearance under wraps by never looking behind myself. I managed to maintain a decent inspection on my surroundings without alerting my tiny companion.

Well, I did for a while anyway. Knowing my curious baby brother, it was only a matter of time before he eventually discovered we weren't alone as we made our way to the Galilee for that flavored sweet tea he loved so much. Yugi's grip on my hand tightened as he looked over his shoulder, his other hand fastened around his Power Ranger Book Bag strap.

He was scared. It angered me. So much so, the strength of my building anger is taken out on the frail fingers in my grasp and squeezed to the brink of running bone to bone. Yugi winched, lightly tugging at my hand to relieve the pressure. He sensed my uneasiness; he wouldn't speak on it, afraid I'd turn these rattled nerves on him. It'd happened before, me being so mad I'd taken my frustrations out on him verbally and only once, physically.

He wouldn't be the subject of my actions now though; if I had a chance to act.

I heard the increasing footsteps. Confrontation was a sure thing now. "Come on," I urged to Yugi, yanking him ahead of me. My hands cupped his shoulders as I guided him down the straight sidewalk. The deeper we sunk into this side of town, the more soldiers marched in with the rest.

I didn't have a choice. Galilee was a couple of blocks down maybe I could get him inside before something happened. Brawls inside establishments were against their code, per their own rules. I guess that came from not wanting to damage potential merchandise. Which is what I was to them.

Nothing but a valuable item to steal away until they found use for me.

I wouldn't give them the opportunity. I had people to care for. At ten-years-old, Yugi was more than light and small enough for me to swing him up in my arms and start a brisk pace to the café.

Yugi wrapped his skinny arms around my neck and quietly stared behind us at the thugs trailing behind. "Heba," he whimpered.

That about did it for me. I broke off into a sprint, pumping energy into my legs as if the short stop had the ball, ready to catch me in a quick out. Tennis shoes pounded the concrete, my own and theirs. There couldn't be just seven now. No way. I heard too many stampeding behind us. Countless.

_Damn it. _

Yugi's body bucked and bounced in my arms, recoiling from my speed. His grip around my neck suffocated me, crushing my windpipe so much I had to steal breathes through my mouth. Where to go, where to run? Galilee was too far. No matter how much I tried to stretch my stride, the two blocks distance didn't seem to disappear.

Old brick buildings surrounded us, veiled in streaks of Red Eye Spade logos and Blue Eye Aces overlapping their symbols with their own. I ran so fast without a thought as to where I was heading. I thought to Galilee. Somehow, I put Yugi and me in the dead center of where this territory was being fought over.

Right now, only blue bloods occupied this part and they were everywhere. I cupped Yugi's head tight and paused at the corner of a building, back braced up against the wall. The troublemakers weren't that far behind me. Any second they'll gain ground and be on us. Out here, a no was a death sentence. In the safety of my school, I could get away with it.

I wasn't the only one in danger. My baby brother, he was well into the age of being recruited as an errand boy. If they took me, he'd be in too.

"Heba, I'm scared."

"Shh, shh, I know kiddo." What more could I say? Yugi's as perceptive as me and his ears worked just fine. He could hear the approaching danger and all we could do was hide.

Yugi sniffled and pressed his face hard into my neck. "I'm sorry."

I paused from peeking around the building. Sorry? "Why?"

"It's my fault we're stuck here. I wanted some sweet tea. We'd be home if—"

"Hey, cut that out." I eased along the line of the wall and started making my way deeper into the crevice of the buildings. "Don't blame yourself. I wanted one too." I pressed a finger to his mouth to hold back any protests. I needed to listen to my surroundings.

Yugi took note and stayed quiet, blinking and hugging me tight. If only I could get him home. I wish I'd went by my first instinct and went straight home after picking Yugi up from school. I didn't have practice today and Granddad wouldn't have a shipment due in until this weekend. There'd been no reason to hurry home, but I'd wanted too.

I quietly licked my lips. Yugi started shaking pretty bad. Couldn't blame him. I kissed his temple and stroked his hair. Anything to calm his nerves. I straightened up and sighed. The time came when I heard their steps slow and the opening of the alley way align with Blue Bloods, wearing matching colors in a variety of clothes.

Son of a bitch. They grabbed maybe ten more guys. Just for little old me? I should be flattered. I took a step back, and they matched me. The one in the front I recognized; a fellow classmate of mine who propositioned me before in school. I was fair game here. There was no protection and his sharp gaze said he had every intention of using this to his advantage.

The afternoon sun sparkled off his grease shined head, lines of Egyptian tattooed permanently under his eyes and where his eyebrows would be. He crept up, hands deep in his low rider jeans, royal blue ringer tee ripped at the seams around his shoulders and a long gold chain around his neck. Diamond stud earrings winked at me like snake eyes.

"What's up, Shadi," I threw out, catching the eye of the others behind him. "All this for me?"

Shadi shrugged his shoulder. "That's how we do. All for one and one for all. You know how the game's done."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah." Shadi cut his eyes over his shoulder. Some kind of secret signal that made several of the guys back away, the ones who were in further than he was. "So, what's it gonna be, Muto?"

Shadi's never been the type to bet around the bush. To hell with casual conversation or attempting to buy time, he preferred the direct approach, which wouldn't do me much good. He wanted an answer now, something I couldn't give him.

"You wanna talk another time? Set up the time and place, I'll go."

"No, Heba," Yugi whispered. "You don't go with bad people—"

"Hush," I roughly shushed. "How's about it? Lemme get my brother home real fast and I'll roll with you."

Shadi sniffled, rubbing under his nose as he toed the ground with the tip of his Nike Elites. "We tried that already, 'member?"

"I had things to do."

"So did I. Still do." Shadi took a very slow step forward. "Like right now. You're keepin' me from handlin' business."

I took another step back. I didn't trust him. Shadi's way too shady, crafty. I know how he works. His hands were in his pockets for a reason. In case anyone ever jumped stupid, he'd be ready to slice and dice with the six razor blades tucked in his pocket; always wedged like brass knuckles between his fingers. He didn't give a shit about fighting fair.

"Don't make me ask a third time, Muto. The G doesn't appreciated your procrastinating ways." Shadi sniffled again. "In fact, he's startin' to believe you're savin' yourself for the Reds. Is that what's up?"

I scowled. "Hell no. I don't run with anybody!"

"Better change that attitude real quick, shawty. You're gonna have to pick a side sooner or later."

Pick a side to die for he meant. Not a person in town was a stranger to the bitter feud between the Red Eyes and Blue Eyes. Both had a nasty reputation for murder, violence, drug activity and drinking. They did whatever they wanted, however they wanted, no mercy for those who were caught up in the process. I couldn't afford to get involved in that kind of lifestyle. I had too much to lose.

My future as a baseball player, my family, my education, none of those were worth forfeiting. I had plans of getting my family out of this shit hole. Nevertheless . . . no matter how hard I tried every day became a harder struggle then the last. Joining the gangs was so fucking tempting.

My family's game shop managed to get by on a whim and a prayer every month, especially with the monthly payouts we owed just to keep our business from being ransacked. Protection cost an arm and leg. If I joined, we wouldn't have to pay a thing. If I joined, we'd have more than enough money to live off until I was recruited in the MLB. If I joined, I wouldn't have to fight every day to keep Yugi safe.

But there was my pride to consider and my brother. I wouldn't dare influence him into ever dreaming of being in a gang. I wanted him to earn all of his success through legit study and hard work. If I won't all take short cuts, neither will he.

"Muto."

I was ripped from my thoughts at how long drawn Shadi said my name. He was rubbing the space between his closed eyes.

"I want an answer, shawty," he said. "This isn't hard."

"I can't do this with you, Shadi. Not now. Gimme time to think about it. I'll get back with you."

"Muto, Muto, Muto," Shadi sighed. "The last thing you need is time to think up another bullshit excuse. _Look_," Shadi's voice hardened like he had his teeth clamped on iron. "I need to report back to the G. I don't time to waste. So, you got three options. We'll get you, we'll get the kid, or we'll get both. Otherwise, you aren't walking out of this alley today." He flicked his hand forward.

And like trained hounds, all of them started piling into the cramp alley, switchblades flipping out of pockets, guns cranking back to load bullets, and loose metal chains slapping the asphalt. Looking around, they closed in from all angles, cutting off even the tiniest escape routes. I backed further into the alleyway, clutching Yugi tight to my chest. He was crying now, a blubbering, hiccupping wreck, whining about wanting to go home and being with Granddad. Nothing I did or said eased the anticipated moment he felt coming.

I nearly tripped over a used Coke can trying to keep the distance between them and me. My nerves electrified with jolts of adrenaline. I grew nervous. They were getting too close. I wasn't going to let them touch him. Like fucking hell they were getting my brother or me.

I turned around before I was fully backed into the end of the alley. Yugi peered from under my chin, saw the full frontal barricade and cried harder, squeezing my neck. He didn't trust me to protect him anymore. We were a goner in his eyes.

"I wanna go home, Heba, pleassse," Yugi wheezed pitifully through his stuffy nose. "I wanna—I wanna go home. I wanna go home!"

I had no other choice. We were cornered. Fight or flight. . . I was going to have to fight. I needed my arms. It took a lot of power not to break Yugi's arms off my neck. He thrashed and screamed, scratching to stay glued onto my chest. Taking a hold of his arm, I slung him back against the brick wall. His mouth gapped open, breathlessly gasping and suddenly gagged. He sagged to the ground like a sack of concrete, struggling to cry and breathe at the same time.

"Gimme a minute, Shadi." To my surprise, he nodded and gestured for the others to halt.

I didn't waste the blessing and shrugged off my book bag. I fished out my MP3 and a pair of earphones and my varsity jacket. I threw the jacket over Yugi's head and held out the MP3. He was still crying.

I curled my finger under his chin, made him look up at me. Those glossy purple eyes broke my heart, big and frightened, red as pomegranates. He ducked away from my touch. "I'm sorry."

"You hurt me."

"I didn't mean too. I'm sorry for hurting you," I whispered to him. I stroked his cheek, using my right hand to search through the music selection.

We had a funny taste for old school music thanks to my granddad. Chaka Khan always made my blood run smooth. I mentally counted, knowing her song _'Through the Fire'_ would be listed number thirty-five in my favorite's list.

"Listen kiddo, we're gonna play a game."

"A game?" Yugi scrubbed the sleeve of my jacket under his nose. He looked over my shoulder and back at me. "We can't play a game now."

"Sure we can. All you have to do is listen to this and stay under the jacket."

"Why?"

"That's a part of the game. You can't come from under here until I say so, OK. If you can wait that long then we'll go home. Deal?"

Yugi brightened and nodded. "Deal." He gladly accepted the earphone bits fitted into his ear and threw the jacket over his head. I waited for the music to start and placed it on repeat, turning the volume as high as he could withstand.

"Yugi?"

I called his name again and again to be sure he couldn't hear. I didn't get an answer. Good. Out of sight, out of mind. That's the best way to go with him. Besides, shit was about to get real. I didn't need him seeing this side of me.

I stood up and started unbutton my school shirt. I shrugged off the blazer and the shirt went with it. I didn't need the loose restraint. The entire time, I stared Shadi down like the dick-whipped asshole he is. I stepped up to him, right in his face.

"You want me, come get me yourself," I said, close enough to kiss his crusty lips. "Don't have a bunch of boys do a man's job."

Shadi didn't blink. He didn't buck back when my fists rose and I took a crouch. I stayed on guard, my body sensitive as a hotwire. I detected everything in range, the slightest movement, a couple of the boys inching closer and one angling his gun in such a way that guaranteed a clean shot straight down my head and out my ass.

With so many of these fools around, I'd be a fool to say I wasn't scared. I'll get myself killed always trying to play hero. With Shadi, I didn't couldn't tell from his blank face how he was going to react to me daring him to fight. Either he'd take my dare and start slicing me like a turkey or have his boys handle me from all around.

I placed all bets on the latter. I got my answer in seconds, swarms of them coming from one wide sweep of Shadi's hand. No time to block left or right because fists were flying in from the front. A swift leg bumped my ankle, made me buckle and pitch forward right into a hard right hook. I tasted blood and my teeth clicked. I didn't know who I hit, but I caught someone's jaw and cracked a bone.

Parts of me screamed in agony. So much came onto me at once. I lost count of the blows plowing into my back, into my chest. I tasted nothing, but blood and spit. I spat out so much out to keep from choking. One strong hit forced my school lunch on my shoes. I held off three or maybe two. My head was spinning off its axis trying to see where I needed to swing.

A sharp punch to my jaw and I stumbled back. Stars exploded in my eyes when another punch popped across my temple and then the pain erupted across my face. I stopped breathing, eyes watery and my mind swimming. I pivoted on the heel of my foot and slipped. I heard the wind cut near my ears.

I missed barely Shadi's razors. I couldn't dodge the ground or the barrage of shoes hammering into my back and kicking my sides. Numbness flooded me. So much pain at once and I couldn't distinguish what hurt and what didn't. Everything ached. All of it.

In between pauses, they let me wallow in pain; suffer a bit before the attack came full force. I rolled over clutching my stomach, teeth bloody and sweaty sticky on my face. I was on my back, blind from the sunlight and warmed from its heat. My eyes were swollen shut.

For the longest, I didn't feel anything else. No one attacked or shouted or nada. What the hell—

It hit me faster than gravity.

_Yugi. _

_They're going after my baby brother. _

And all I'm doing is laying here letting it happen?

Nothing worked. Arms, legs, hands, my brain, nothing, my body's all over fucked up. But if they put a hand on that boy so help me, I'll find a way to get up and kill them all. I will kill them.

My visual blurred. The world squiggled and—damn it was so hard to get up. I couldn't stand it.

"Yugi-Y-Yugi— Damn it, _Yugi_!" I pushed up to my hands and knees, spitting up grit and blood. My face felt like ready to fall off.

I turned my head, looking through my limited eyesight. I see the opening, empty sidewalk, the street and nothing else. The hell? I coughed, wiping at my mouth. Where's my brother.

I looked to the other side, afraid for the worst.

I see a hump under my jacket, a tiny bob and tiny Reebok shoes contently clicking at the tips.

But no blue bloods. Not a one. So, Shadi just left? Why? It didn't. . . . didn't make sense. My body suddenly felt like lead and pulled me down flat. I sighed feeling so damn relieved for this break. There's no telling why Shadi didn't finish me off. He had a good opportunity to kick my ass.

I heard Yugi's impatient sigh and smiled to myself. Whatever that asshole's excuse was, I'm glad he decided to have a conscious. Yugi was safe and I got fucked up.

What a way to start the weekend.

* * *

"Jesus, kid. You look like road kill."

Trust Dr. Hakase Fudo to state the obvious at the worse time. Known around the neighborhood for being a blunt ass, he was the only person I knew with the ability to fix me up without raising suspicion with my grandfather. Keeping Yugi while on our way home took two full cups of sweet tea and a promise to read whatever story he wanted. I left the house around ten and came knocking at the good doc's house looking worse for wear.

He answered the door with a half-eaten sandwich on his plate, a beer in his other hand and a cigarette and a shark grin after inspecting the damage on my face. He welcomed me in behind his cackling laugh and a point at his kitchen isle. He left for a few minutes—probably to check on that badass boy of his—and returned wearing his lap coat, plaid blue pajama pants, a white t-shirt and carrying his brown medical bag. It kind degraded the whole looking-professional-thing when he kept grinning like a clown at my face.

"So, who do we owe the pleasure of rearranging this pretty face?" Dr. Fudo chuckled, slapping a Ziploc bag of ice on my right eye. He pulled out a nose syringe, gauze, syringes, slit lamp, and a bunch of other weird shit he had no business pulling out that bag. He popped the back of my head, ignoring my groan. "Open your eye."

I did. He shined the light there, inspecting both, and being rough on purpose, the fucking asshole. I'm in pain for God's sake and he's treating this like a walk in the park. He retrieved some alcohol wipes, pulled up my sleeve and stabbed a needle in without warning.

"Damn," I hissed. "What the hell?"

He waved me off. "Some pain killers. You're lucky that's all you'll need. I'm surprised you don't have a concussion. Guess that head's thick for a reason. It sure as hell isn't serving any other purpose."

I rolled my eyes. And here we go with a lecture. I drowned out the beginning of his how-many-times-do-I-to speech and went to thinking about getting better. I had plans of heading out to the Boom tomorrow night with my teammates. The last thing I needed was a full audience of people asking who did it and what for.

He suddenly thumped my ear and smacked my head.

"Jesus, Doc!" I snapped. "Some sympathy wouldn't hurt I just got my ass kicked!"

"Better kicked then dead right?"

His whole tone changed. I looked up through my weak vision, seeing an entirely different man from the easy calm one who opened the door. His eyes grew dark, that sharp grin was replaced by a firm line and I kept on staring because when he took that tone with me, I knew he meant business.

I grimly nodded my head and let him continue fixing me up, patching up cuts, bruises and trying not to cry like a bitch when he pushed all the swelling back into my face. It took a good two hours before he finished with me and clamped his medic bag shut. Instead of kicking me out like he normally would, I heard him sigh and run his hand through his messy black spikes.

He looked tired tonight. I hope that wasn't because of me.

"You know what's crazy?" I heard him say while he fished around his fridge for a beer. He straightened, popping the cap and took a quick swig. He wiped his mouth and continued. "I got a call from Yusei's school this morning. It was his teacher. She said she needed me to come by and pick the brat up."

I shifted in my stool. That didn't sound good.

Dr. Fudo sat down hard in the stool next to me, staring off into space. "One of the kids caught him skipping classes and ditching school."

"Geez, really?"

"Yeah," he chuckled bitterly. "But that wasn't the worse part. Zane found him and brought him to my office kicking and thrashing like an animal. I couldn't believe he told me my son was running trades for one of those damn bloods." He looked at me then, shaking his head. "My eleven-year-old was helping a thug stash drugs. Where the hell did he learn how to do that?"

I couldn't answer him.

I don't think he had a good answer for it either. Dr. Fudo, despite his crazy ass personality, was a decent man. He earned his degree, worked at the local clinic downtown in one of the lowest neighborhoods, maybe his way to give back to the community that didn't give up on him. His salary for a doctor wasn't anything compare to those who worked out in the West side of Domino. I asked him once why he didn't move out there and stack up like the other big boys.

All he said was "It just ain't home."

It'd be a huge change of scenery for him. Maybe help Yusei get away from this bad crowd.

"You're just one man, you know," I mumbled.

"I could say the same to you." He ruffled my hair and tossed back another swig. "This is the fifth time this month I've seen you and it gets no better . . . look if you need the money or a place to crash—"

"I'm good Doc." I broke in before he could make me feel any worse then I did. "The last thing I need is charity."

Dr. Fudo sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "You're too damn headstrong. I'm not gonna lecture you again. M'tired of wasting my breath with you." He lightly hit my head again, but his hand lingered, tugging pieces of my hair between his fingers. "Still kid, stop comin' back here broken up. There's only oh so many times you can fix a puzzle before the parts get too worn to squeeze in."

"I know," I sighed. "I just have to watch out for my brother. I got pissed the last time I went by his school and I saw those boys out there giving him candy. I went crazy."

"Yeah, I know. That's how you got that one." Dr. Fudo poked his finger into my arm. One of those thugs broke a bottle on the sidewalk and went to swinging like Wonder Woman. I had the luck of fools that day.

Dr. Fudo climbed up to his feet and stretched his arms over his head. I jumped off the stool, rolling my stiff shoulders and yawned.

"Guess I'll head out," I paused and smiled at him. "Unless you up for givin' me a ride?"

The doctor rolled his head from side to side. "Yeah, I'm game. Just lemme go make sure the kid's in bed before I head out."

"What if he wakes up?"

"I'll beat 'em to sleep. Lord knows he needs to be scared stupid. Mr. Belt loss his scare factor months ago."

"Try a switch." That one never fails to scare Yugi straight whenever he acted up.

Dr. Fudo threw a smirk over his shoulder before disappearing up the dark stairwell. Meanwhile, I gave myself a small tour of his cozy abode. There wasn't much to the two story home. It looked every bit like the typical single father home. A bit messy, basic furniture and some mildly expensive equipment. His kitchen had enough room to fix about ten people and his couch could easily fit twelve skinny people side by side.

Minutes later, I heard a deep grumble and keys jingling. Dr. Fudo didn't come alone. He had his arm full of a frail kid, napping on his shoulder, mouth wide open. That could only be badass Yusei who refused to let his father leave him alone.

"Amazing ain't he?" Dr. Fudo said as if he read my mind. "The kid will jump at the chance to touch a gun but he's still scared of the dark." He gathered his wallet and beckoned me to follow.

I followed behind looking at Yusei's young face. I couldn't imagine how Dr. Fudo felt knowing his son was out there trying to be an errand boy. I know how I'd feel if I discovered Yugi doing the same. Lose my mind, knock him flat on his ass and then beat down the fool who got him involved.

I learned something tonight as I watched Dr. Fudo stuff his son in the backseat. We both had someone to look out for. We just had our own ways of handling it.

I just wish I could be as calm as he was . . . maybe it'd keep me from getting killed.

* * *

**TBC: There was a large miscalculation made in Fragile concerning the correct ages for the main characters after these events passed. All ages were adjusted to fit the timeline accurately. Anyone interested in seeing Heba's side of the story?**


	2. Recognition

**Author's Rant:** Thanks for the support everyone. Enjoy!

* * *

**Recognition**

* * *

No hanging out all hours of the night for me. I had to cancel my plans with the guys to help Granddad with a shipment of new cards, courtesy of Kaiba Corporation, a suddenly sprung up company hell bent of introduction a new generation of games to improve the future. Supposedly away. It wasn't nothing but a hyped game of spades in my opinion. Whoever has the best cards will always trump over the other. Yugi is more in tuned to the rules and knowhow then me. He's tried numerous times to urge me into learning, but I didn't have the patience.

This Sunday we were busy as ever. Granddad always kept a sale going up to the afternoon to help thin out the old shipments. Yugi and me were constantly running back and forth from the back of the shop to the front, bringing in boxes of hold cards Granddad sold at half price. Actually, I was running back and forth. Yugi is in the hallway struggling to drag a box more than half his side and ten times his weight. A task I gave him just to keep the kid busy.

I know he means well—I love him to death—but on days like this, he's just in the way.

Plus, I got a kick out of seeing him go all red faced and pouty when the box barely budged an inch or two. I always tell him, if you can manage to get the box to the front of the store before we close, I'll let you help Granddad with the front counter.

That's all the motivation he needs. Meeting new people is the highlight of the day for him. To me they were just a bunch of folks taking up room in our small house/shop. The sooner we got these vultures out, the better. I wanted to head to the park away with Yugi. Just to get in some practice before he tried out for the school baseball team. I was going to make that kid into the next all star if it killed me.

"How you holdin' up, kiddo?" I ruffled his hair going down the hall.

Yugi gripped the edges of the box and tugged hard, digging the heels of his favorite light up High Top Air Jordan 3's into the carpet. He was wearing his Transformer's red tee and black cargo shorts. He looked over the box at me, pitifully.

"I can't get it to move, Heba!" he whined. "There's—too—much—stuff!" He pulled and pulled and pulled, but besides a slight twitch at the top, the box stayed put. He gave it one final pull before screeching through his teeth.

I nearly choked from trying to hold back my laugh. "Keep trying, kiddo. You'll get it."

Yugi gave it another try before throwing his hands up. "Ugh, screw this! It won't move!"

"Hey," I snapped over my shoulder. "Watch your language."

Yugi pouted. "You say bad words all the time," he grumbled.

I heard that from the back storage room. "I'm older," I said back, bending over to lift a flat box on my shoulder and gathering a larger rectangle one under my arm.

"That shouldn't make a difference."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. Yugi ducked behind the box, leveling his, frowning, round eyes at me that pretty much said he'd risk getting spanked for that smart mouth, but I'd have to catch him. I went on after bumping my elbow over his head, ignoring his sharp shout and threats to tell Granddad.

"Have a good day," Granddad said to another exiting customer. We'd reached the end, thank goodness. Empty boxes and card wrappings littered a corner behind the cash counter where Granddad opened them and tossed.

Really, I don't think he even bothered trying for the trashcan right next to his foot. Sighing and rolling my eyes, I squatted down and started doubling up the boxes and dropping the plastic, foil card wrappings and other broken down boxes into the others. I heard a long-winded sigh behind me and glanced over. Granddad was rubbing that little spot on his back.

Crazy old man didn't know how to quit. I smiled. "You're never gonna take it easy are you old man?"

"Huh? You talking to me?" he cheesed back with the shine of a thousand watt light bulb.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you," I playfully shot back. "Keep this up and your back's gonna give out again. Come on over." I pulled out one of the folding chairs by the front window and positioned it by the register.

Granddad straddled the chair, folding his arms over the back. "Ah, good boy. This is just what I needed. I haven't had a break in ages. I never imagined we'd have such a busy day."

I chuckled. "Maybe because this is the only place they can find ultra-rare cards that don't cost an arm and a leg." I cracked my knuckles and started massaging his shoulders. Every muscle needed to worked out. If his back was hurting, his shoulders were definitely tense.

I worked my thumbs against the base of his neck, rubbing wide circles and squeezing with my fingers. Granddad made a sore noise, groaning. I leaned over his shoulder. "You alright?"

Granddad rocked his neck. "Yes, just be a little gentler. My back's not what it used to be."

I snorted. "Nothing on you is what it used to be. Yugi!" While we had this down time, it'd be a good chance to help Granddad smooth out this pain.

Yugi came sprinting from the hall like someone promised him a pot of candy.

"What?"

I jerked my head for him to come over. "Come help me with Granddad's back."

Yugi hurried over, pushing up his sleeves. This wasn't a new routine for him. Unlike a bunch of small kids who would cringe at the thought of massaging their parent's back, Yugi enjoyed watching Granddad turn into Jell-O whenever we both worked on him.

I stepped back for Yugi to squeeze in front of me. He kneeled down, grinned up at me and waited until I gave the nod. With fists like tiny tennis balls, Yugi started to gently pound Granddad's lower back. The old man was on cloud nine, moaning and sighing, asking his to hit more spots more the overs.

The next time he made that noise, it wasn't as painful. "You still feelin' sore?" I asked.

"Not at all," he moaned. "I feel amazing. It does my heart good for my boys to give me a back rub."

"Right." I looked down at Yugi. "He only likes us for the back rubs. I feel so unappreciated."

"Me too," Yugi said. "Grandpa, I think we should get bigger allowances."

Granddad chuckled. "You sleep in warm beds and eat hot meals every night. That's enough payment."

"Free lodging that _we_ clean and meals _we_ cook," I told him.

Granddad shrugged. "How else will you earn your keep?"

"That's it," I threw my hands in the air. "I'm calling child services. This man is abusing child labor. All we're missing are the brown rags and tears!"

Granddad threw his head back laughing. Yugi joined him, cheering and clapping at my dramatic acting. Our little downtime turned into one of the rarities where the home business and outside worries were pushed away from our minds. I danced about, silly as ever. The times got so fun, Granddad swaggered to the back pushed the button on the stereo system towards the back and Chaka Khan—my first love and forever woman—sung her song '_Sweet Thang'_ so beautifully, I had to contribute my off key singing to it. Yugi wiggled his little butt, wagged his arms and tap danced in a way that was cute for children . . . not big wobbly folks like me and Granddad.

The day remained easy and relaxed. One or two more customers came, asking for the special bargains and of course, Granddad being the helpful and giving man he is, made it possible for the people to find what they were looking for. We closed up around one o'clock that afternoon with me stacking the last cases and Yugi picking out his favorite playing cards to trade with his friends.

With nothing else to do, it was time for the squirt and me to head off to the park and get in some good practice. My coach didn't have a problem with any of us using the field for practice so long as we cleaned up and guaranteed a win for the next game. I promised an added bonus: training Yugi to be his next Rookie of the Year.

I sat on my bed, checking the wall clock. Yugi's been in the closet for fifteen minutes looking for his gear. I don't know how many times I've stressed to my brother how important it was to keep his shit tidy. Does he listen? Hell no.

"Come on, Yugi," I strained impatiently.

"I'm tryin'! I can't find my cleats!"

I rolled my eyes. "Did you check under that cluster of junk in the corner?"

"It's not junk—and no, I didn't. It wouldn't be over there anyway—oh wait, nevermind!" Yugi sprung out from the closet, grinning ear to big ear, holding his muddy cleats. "See? I found them."

And they were filthy. Orange clay, dry from last week's practice, clung around the steel toe and under the spiny points. I took the shoes from him and held them up.

"Look at these." I squatted down in front of him, giving him that hard look. Yeah, that look that scares him to shitless. "How many times I gotta tell ya to polish your shoes? You think anyone's gonna wanna train someone who can't keep their gear in order?"

Yugi looked to the floor, pouting. "No," he mumbled.

"That's right. Recruiters are looking for good players who know how to keep their stuff clean. Here." I shoved the shoes in his chest and spun him around. "Go to the bathroom and wash these off."

Yugi looked up. "Why? They're just gonna get dirty again."

"Just do it!" I smacked his butt and sent him running to the bathroom.

I don't know what I'm going to do with that kid. If he ever becomes a great baseball player, it'll be a cold day in hell. I had to teach him to do everything it seems. I packed up our spare baseball bats, gloves, a catcher's mitt, shoe cleaner, and three helmets. The extra one was for any of the boys who failed to remember bringing their own. It never fails. Someone's always forgetting something and with me being the captain, I had to be responsible and nice enough to help out.

The asses liked to use that to their advantage too. Not that I blamed them. If I had the chance to laze about, I'd do it in a heartbeat. I stuffed in a couple of socks when Yugi came bounding out of the bathroom with his shirt drenched and soggy banes.

"Like this Heba?" Yugi proudly held up his spit shine cleats with pride.

I ruffled his hair. "Did you get any on the shoes?" It'd have to do. I took them and packed them away. "All set?"

"Yep!"

"Awesome. Let's roll out." Oh shit, nearly forgot my hoodie. Hell no. I don't ever go out without my favorite hoodie. I tied my drawstring to keep my black sweats from slipping off my ass and put on blue wife beater. I snatched two Dodger Snapbacks off my bed, passing one to Yugi and we both set out after waving good-bye to Granddad.

We started down the dirt road and out into the piece of city that belonged to the Red Eyes, but was still occupied by the Blues. None of them were stationed in their posts from the looks of it. I gripped Yugi's hand and shrugged our gear higher on my shoulder. Their absence was noticed by the civilians.

There were a bunch of people out as we walked down the sidewalk. Anytime we saw so many meant that the Reds or Blues haven't been around for a while. Who knows why. They just disappeared at random times without any explanations. The times varied, lasting anywhere from a few hours to a couple of weeks.

I think we can breathe easier this time around. With this many people, it meant the gangs haven't been active in the last couple of days.

"Heba look!" Yugi tugged on my hand, pointing ahead of us.

I grin. Two of the guys on my team are already ahead of us, Tyranno Hassleberry the teams' catcher and Aster Phoenix, our first baseman. Both were wearing Under Armour shirts, Hassleberry in black and Phoenix in grey, with red jersey shorts. In between the two, they had someone who had Yugi yanking on my hand to hurry and see.

Little Tristan talked animatedly between Phoenix and Hassleberry, unaware of my little brother sneaking up behind. When he got within mere inches, Yugi jumped on his back, and screamed "Boo!"

"Yugi, what the heck's wrong with you?!"

"Ah-ha, I scared you!"

"No you didn't, jerk!"

Tristan was going to deny it later, but he nearly pissed his pants as he spun around and started chasing Yugi down the sidewalk. Hassleberry and Phoenix snatched the boys up by their collars before they ran in the middle of the street.

"What's up, Muto," Hassleberry grinned like a shark when he saw me walk up.

"Nothing much."

"We missed you at the Boom Saturday man. What you had to do that that meant missing out on some ass?" Hassleberry gave me shiny look as if he could predict the answer. I'll never get over how someone as big, with muscles like titian could be so damn carefree. He had this intimidating factor that made most boys turn in the other direction and some grown men think twice before telling him what to do.

At 6'2, he was a walking, talking Mach truck with dreadlocks down to his back and a crooked grin that guaranteed mischief. Definitely, for anyone he threw it at. I've seen some girls squeeze their legs tight and a few boys adjust themselves in the middle of class because of how he'd go from tough to sexy in a split second.

"It wasn't even like that," I said. "I had some business to take care of."

"Something more important than ass?"

"Absolutely."

Aster Phoenix, the more slender toned and pale skinned of the two of us, snorted under his breath. I cocked my eyebrow at him and he turned his nose up to say that look didn't work on everybody. I had a small thing for him when we first met in middle school; mostly because I'd never seen anyone with grey hair and Egyptian blue eyes. He is an exotic specimen to behold, but that stuck up attitude of his destroyed everything. Still, he's a cool person to hang with.

"You have something you wanna say?" I said to him.

Phoenix returned my expression. "I should be asking you that. Whatever _business _you had to do must've been rough if it made _that _on your face." He reached out and poked my forehead. "Was it a good fight?"

I winched at the sudden sting. I combed over my forehead to keep anyone from noticing. Phoenix wasn't most people. He'd spot a liar three miles away before they could walk up to him and utter the first word.

And because he can't hold water, I wasn't surprised when Hassleberry yanked my head back and pushed away my hair to inspect the damage.

"Damn Muto! Who whooped your ass this time?"

I swatted his hand away. "Shut up, no one whooped my ass, alright? Phoenix just likes to jump to conclusions."

"Is that right?"

"Sure is, now leave it alone. Just mind yours, OK? I'm not always asking why your dick's—"

"Yeah, next topic!"

That's what I thought. The two loved swimming in my pool, but as soon as it was time to jump in theirs, it's time to shut down. Neither asked me anything else about my cuts and the couple of bruises they noticed behind my neck when my shirt pulled. If only they knew what's hidden beneath my shirt. My upper torso looked like one of Yugi's old coloring books.

"You guys hear that?" Phoenix asked.

I stopped and listened.

"I don't hear anything," said Hassleberry.

I shushed him and waited for the noise to return. Music? It sounded like it was coming from the field. I started walking ahead. Yugi and Tristan were rounding the corner into the school parking lot. Seconds later the two came sprinting back around like they seen a rabid dog.

He slammed into my legs and Tristan came squeezing between Hassleberry and Phoenix, brown eyes pissed and confused.

"What's wrong with ya'll?" Hassleberry asked, looking between the two.

"We can't use the field," Tristan grumbled.

"Why not?"

Yugi sighed and hugged my waist. "There's a bunch of Blue Bloods over there, Heba. They're all over the field and in the dugout."

"Ah, shit." Hassleberry rubbed his hand over his dreadlocks. He looked at Phoenix and me, shrugging his shoulders. "So, what's the plan, bro?"

Phoenix huffed. "What do you mean, _what's the plan_? We're privileged players of Domino High! We come here every Sunday to practice. Why should we stray from our routine just because a bunch of thugs?"

"Those _bunch of thugs_ are strapped with more nines then DPD that's why. And I don't know about you, but I kind of like my face the way it is."

Any other time I would back Hassleberry up when it came to the gangs. Not this time. Phoenix is right. Why should we go out of our way to satisfy some fools who wouldn't think twice to do the same for us? Fuck that.

"I'm going," I told them. I pulled Yugi away and passed him to Hassleberry. "Take the boys to the City Park. We'll be there in a sec."

"While you do what?"

I looked at Phoenix. He looked at me. We nodded. "We're gonna check out the field. Maybe see why the blues are hanging around."

Hassleberry hugged to the boys to his side. "You sure? Better yet, lemme go with you instead of Phoenix."

"Excuse me? Why?" Phoenix snapped, insulted.

"Let's be honest, sweetheart. You couldn't scare a tick off a dog. At least with me Muto's got a chance of walking off with half his bones." And with that said, Hassleberry shoved the boys into Phoenix's hands and pushed them towards the other direction. "We'll catch up."

We left before Phoenix could subject. Knowing Hassleberry had my back gave me an extra boost of courage. He was one of the boys constantly being harassed to join the gangs too, but he didn't play the fiddle for them when asked. Shadi had a weakness and Hassleberry was it. Everyone knew Shadi had it out for Hassleberry after that one time he rearranged Shadi's face. The rest of the gangs saw Hassleberry as a perfect soldier, despite nearly killing one of their own.

We rounded the corner, pulling out baseball bats just in case any of these fools decided to jump stupid. The side path leading to the dirt field had three cars parked, a royal blue 2004 Honda, a dark blue 2005 Toyota Tundra and navy blue 1999 Cadillac Deville, all stacked on custom chrome rims. Their trunks were flipped open, showing off some impressive bass systems.

_T.I.'s What You Know _blew our ears out as we bypassed the cars. Some creepers spotted us, lingering inside the cars, windows down and wisps of weed floating out. One of the boys bobbed his head at us. I returned the gesture. Hassleberry cut his eyes at them all. We had to keep our guards up no matter what.

The chained fence had half a dozen guys braced on the side and some squatted in the grassy part next to the dirt. A bunch were in the dugout smoking like chimneys shoots. None of this made sense. No one looked like they were up to devilment. So what the hell were they doing around here?

Hassleberry bumped my shoulder. I looked at him and he jerked his chin towards the field. Someone came stepping to the home plate. The object of his attention became my own . . . — yet as I gazed at the reason behind the crowd's attention, he solely became the reason to pay close, very close attention.

A bolt of déjà vu slammed into me the moment of the bill of his Chicago Bull's hat lifted. I recognized those sunset red eyes in a flash, but the rest of him . . . changed. I quietly licked my lips assessing all that that kid from long ago turned into.

He stood about 5'8 easy, about two inches shy of my height. Jesus, his legs went on for days, clad in some black saggy sweatpants with the Domino High logo printed along the left thigh. A sleeveless yellow and navy blue Sting Band shirt hugged his upper torso as if it were made just for him. I could take up every second of every minute just standing here looking at him. He intrigued me that much. Especially those intense red eyes. No one, once you looked deep enough into them, could forget such an unforgettable shade. They left you feel intense.

And excited. He was some kind of fine. I didn't realize I was humming until Hassleberry popped the back of my head.

"What?!" I snapped.

"I wouldn't bother," he grunted, folding his arms. "Yami's fine, but he ain't worth the trouble."

Yami? That's his name? "Why? Does he go here?"

"Yeah, now he does. I think coach is thinking about adding him to the team."

That caught my attention for real. I don't remember ever seeing Yami around the school. I looked over again to see Yami tapping the metal bat against the heel of his cleats, practiced a couple of slow swings before getting into position. The guy at the pitcher's mound didn't even look like someone who'd played baseball. The baggy clothes, cut up face, nah, none of him screamed baseball. He was just some low life—

Nevermind.

He threw that ball at top speed. I clocked it at about 93, maybe 94 mph. No way Yami'll hit that.

Yami drew back and swung.

"Holy shit!" Hassleberry stole the words right from my mouth.

The ball didn't have a chance, sailing way into outer space. I held my hand over my eyes to watch the ball as long as it lasted in the air . . . it didn't come down. It was long, long, long gone. If that wasn't impressive enough, Yami was tearing around the bases with a vengeance, first, second and third. By the time he reached home, the whole band of thugs started cheering, shouting and whooping a fit.

Yami stayed cool about it. He didn't jump around with them, didn't smile or encourage the praise. After a hit like that he had every right to hold his dick and swag. But he didn't. It threw me for a loop to see somebody besides myself being able to knock out a ball on the first try and not give three shits about it.

That kind of attitude spiced up my little man downstairs. Now, that's the kind of person I wouldn't mind introducing myself too.

Hassleberry groaned beside, tearing me away from my personal porn.

"You're some kind of freak, ya know that?" Hassleberry grinned, fighting back a laugh. "I can't believe you're about to jerk off to this dude."

Oh yes, yes I was. Really, shame on me for losing my composure, but damn if Yami wasn't the kind of guy I'd love to hook up with. I hadn't been attracted to anybody since my ex-girlfriend and that was months ago. I'm ready to move on and taste some new flavors.

"You sure he goes here?"

"Yeah, since last year."

"Why haven't I seen him around then?"

"He's one of them," Hassleberry stated flatly, waving his hand at the blue boys. "When do they ever have to check in? He's in our class block. Every time you're absence, he's there. Kind of weird. But like I told you, you might wanna stay away from him."

"Why?"

Hassleberry grabbed my head and turned it towards the opposite of the field. "That's why."

I looked on, watching Yami strolling over to one of the teenager grunts from around here. Shadi was there, standing next to a group of Blues I recognized on the spot. Seth, Ishizu, Mahado, Isis, Mai, Raphael, but Yami went to none of them. He went through them all to someone stationed in the middle.

I'd never seen him before. Lord knows if I had, I would've remembered. He had the Egyptian dark skin and the exotic features to fit a high-class Blue Blood's profile. Most of the dark skinned ones were born into the life. He was wearing a pair of Urban Legend black jeans, a Jimmy Hendrix gold and blue mid-sleeve shirt and black Air Forces. He was about my height, lithe with a slightly thicker build then Yami. When he smiled at Yami, it felt as though he'd shot that same smile at me. The intense glare from his eyes, deep as boiled wine, went right through Yami and into me.

A shiver raced through me against my will.

Yami approached, standing still, not moving. It was the other guy who made the first move. He reached out, wrapping his arm around Yami's neck and pulled him in for a long, nasty, wet kiss. You could hear the slurping from over here and deep moans over the crowds.

I should've turned away the minute I laid eyes on them, but try as I might I couldn't stop. They were going at it, stealing fast kisses and touching in ways that should've been saved for private. Yami pushed the new guy's sleeves up his arms.

I saw the markings, the tattoos, the legacy drawn up to his shoulders. Yami fingered over every one, tracing the lines and curves and stories. Then that guy was looking up at me. That sick smile spread across his face he casually licked a finger and smeared it over his mouth. My dick turned to concrete. He said something to Seth, the tallest of the whole crew and all of them were looking at me at once.

Seth bobbed his head at me and blew an air kiss.

My heart stopped and all at once I felt disgusted. The one with Yami, he's the one who did it then. I spun on my heel to leave. I couldn't believe this shit. The audacity of this motherfucker. He's the reason Shadi's been on my ass all this time.

I knew that son of a bitch all right. The new Blue Eyes Leader.

I never thought I'd ever take advice from Hassleberry, but there's a first time for everything. I'd better listen and steer clear. Messing around with Yami and that twisted O.G. was bound to get me killed. . .


	3. Encounter

**Author's Rant:** Enjoy!

* * *

**Encounter**

* * *

Since the new O.G.'s arrival here three weeks ago, I've come to realize just how truly manipulative and powerful the Blue Eyes were. No one crossed them. No one spoke to them. No one disobeyed them. Their leader, whose name I learned is Atem Hassan, has to be one of the cruelest psychopaths I've ever seen. I despised this motherfucker to an unusual extent, especially whenever he and I crossed paths in the hallways.

Atem changed the entire authority system in the school's chain of command. Teachers, janitors, and the Vice Principal went through a sudden switch in attitudes when they learned the Head Principal accepted Atem back into the school. There was no way he had a choice in the matter. Atem had gone in with about five goons and came out smirking like he won the lottery.

Little by little, I witnessed more Blue Eyes appearing in the halls, frequenting corners of the school courtyard and hanging out in the bathrooms. They practically took the school over, cackling like hyenas wherever they gathered and striking fear in anyone who didn't wear their colors the way they did. Our school uniform was navy blue, but they wore it differently from us. Their blazers were left unbuttoned, white tailor shirts untucked and whatever colored Nike Forces and Jordans they wanted when the recommended color were Dirty Buck Tan and Jet Black.

Anyone not associated with the Blue Eyes were wise to keep their heads bowed when crossing paths with them. No one walked alone anymore, afraid of being targeted and followed. Two weeks ago, I counted the ambulance having visited our school twenty-nine times for various injuries. One of the students found a freshman with his arm broken and a face swelled like a balloon. He wouldn't say who did it.

One of the girls was found badly bruised, her hair a mess and blood dripping from between her thighs. Her lame ass excuse was that she fell on her knees during a Track Meet. The janitor from Upper C Hall, Mr. Jacob Jenkins, used to clean the school during the afternoon. I haven't see that man since Atem came and I heard rumors that he wouldn't be seen again.

I hated what my school has become, the fear written on everyone's faces when they came on the school grounds. I don't think anyone was more fearful of the Blue Eyes then the handful of Red Eyes that came here. As soon as they were spotted, the Blues were on them in seconds. I watched from a crowd of witnesses as one Red Eyes Sophomore was kicked in the gut, punched in the head and thrown all over the place like a gym bag. All he'd done was try to go into the bathroom, but it was occupied with Blue Eyes.

Now, as soon as the Reds caught sight of a Blue they scattered like roaches under a flashlight. Atem got a sick thrill from it. He loved how scared folks were of him and got an even bigger kick from the lengths so many would go through just to appease him. He'd hold out his hand to whomever happened to be walking by and they automatically knew to hand over their valuables.

The strong feed off the weak and inexperienced. The innocent are only given two choices now, either to earn your stripes as a Blue Eyes or file in behind those who fall victim to their ways. The hierarchy is established and they make sure you know you're at the bottom. Anyone who isn't their ally is an immediate enemy.

Today, my limit was pushed during the period change. The bell rung for second period and the halls congested with students right away. I went down the hall and snuck into one of the shorter routes with a stairwell to upper B Hall to reach Algebra a little early. I'd missed doing some homework and hoped to copy a few answers from Phoenix.

Those plans changed when I heard a weak cry from under the stairwell and some muffled voices. I didn't pay it any attention. Everybody tried to weasel in a few quickies in here because no one took this way. Nevertheless, I couldn't contain myself when I heard the sound again. I couldn't ignore the sick chill in my gut when it came again and again, each one sounding like a strangled cat.

I knew what was going. I should mind my own business and keep rolling, but I know me. I'd heard Granddad's voice in my head forever if I didn't do something. I sucked in a deep breath before quietly shrugging off my book bag and putting it on the floor. I had to be careful coming down these stairs. The plastic liked to creak under any kind of pressure.

I went down about two, three, four steps when the skin-to-skin contact became more pronounced. Fuck it. I can't take long. I came stumbling down and hung on the rail, leapt off the side and landed on my feet, looking right under the stairwell.

I saw the torn skirt, the discarded panties by the wall and the kicked off size eleven Jordan Elite shoes. His pants were hung around his ankles, ass pumping back and forth and the girl's tan legs spasming around his waist. He had his hand over her mouth, a tittie in his mouth and his other hand locked under her left thigh.

I saw her brown eyes meet mine, a plea for help, a silent mercy call. I wanted to walk away when I saw the familiar head of wild hair, that chocolate physique and when he turned his head, I swallowed back the lump in my throat.

Atem cocked his head back, but didn't stop pumping his hips. He looked me up and down, straying as far as my crotch and staying leveled with my zipper. The way he licked his lips . . . I wanted to crawl in a hole.

"You want some of this," he huffed, voice as deep as a baritone horn. "Cause I can sho' nuff give it to ya. Just wait your turn."

I swallowed again, feeling ill at the trickle of blood leaking down the girl's leg. "Let her go."

Atem's smile vanished. "Do what?"

"Let her go. This isn't right."

"Ha!" Atem threw his head back and let out a wild laugh. My interference made the girl's treatment worst. Atem hiked her leg higher and pumped his hips like a jackhammer. "Boy, get outta here before I beat you like I'm doin' this pussy."

I suddenly felt very cold, then my skin became hot. Flashes came, hot and cold, cold and hot. Sweat bubbled on my upper lip and as I struggled with what to do, my feet acted before my brain could. I was on Atem's back and dragging us all to the tile floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and don't know if I told the girl to ran off or if she just escape on instinct. I held on, knowing by the end of this he'd have me killed or do the job himself.

My brain was working too fast for me to decide on my next course of action. Our grunts and struggles bounced all over the walls, slamming between the stairwell and the floor. The whole time I'm hoping someone would come this way and stop this. I rolled on my back, squeezed my arms tight, but Atem's neck was thick, like hugging a fucking log.

I had the weight over him, but he had the skill. He stabbed his elbow in my stomach three times, grabbed at my hair, pulling handfuls out. I hooked my leg around his thigh, but in the midst, he broke from my arm and rolled away, jumping to his feet. I had all of two seconds to collect my wits before he was on me.

I fought like hell to get my fists up, but I moved too slowly. Atem's thighs were clamped around my waist, locking my hands at my sides. He hovered over me, hands coming down fast. I close my eyes, ready to take the impact of his punches, knowing damn well it'd hurt like a bitch. I have seen him punch straight through a brick wall during our lunch wave. Even one hit could go straight through my skull.

It was an eternality, waiting for him to finally get it over with. I kept hoping it'd come soon. The anticipation was killing me. His weight shifted around my waist, I closed my eyes tighter. I'm so worried, vomit bubbles in my stomach.

"Open your eyes."

My breath caught in my throat. My eyelids lifted against my will, and I was looking up into intense violet eyes. He was so close to my face, the smell of Cognac and foul sex grazed my nostrils. I'm stuck in this trance, taking in everything on his face, seeing things I never noticed like the slight scar above his right eyebrow, the faint hickeys near his chin and the sharp end of his nose.

Jesus, he was gorgeous. . .

"I don't know who the hell you are. . ."

Atem's backhand sweep across my face so fast my teeth clicked. Blood puddled on the bed of my tongue and after the next slap, I think my brain was bouncing off the walls. He may as well have punched me. The lap on the face was more humiliating, feeling like a helpless bitch.

My cheeks were hot as sun heated blenchers. My whole face hurt, but I didn't shut my eyes. Pissed wasn't the word for how I was feeling. I wanted so bad to drive my fist straight though his gut, but I was still caught up in the bright glare of those violet eyes.

Atem rubbed under his nose. Then he had his finger on the tip of my nose, following an invisible line to the center of my eyes and then the middle of my forehead. His thumb stood straight up and a clicking noise came from his mouth.

"But there isn't gonna be a next time, Pussy." Atem used my head to stand from the floor. He had no problem letting his junk loll every which a way while putting on his socks, shoes and buttoning up his shirt. Throughout the time he got dressed, I heard a bunch of footsteps hurrying in our direction, coming from upstairs and a stampede heading this way.

Atem didn't show concern for the group of people coming and especially showed little worry when the principal came through the door, gawking at him and then at me. Atem tossed a two-finger salute and left without a word.

I didn't say a word to anybody as my classmates, a couple of teachers and my coach surrounded me. I threw my arm across my eyes. I wanted so much to stand up and run after that motherfucker for slapping me. To be treated like some fucking hoe was the lowest fashion to handle somebody. I couldn't even fight back. My obligations kept me from acting TOO rashly, but damn it to fucking hell my face hurt.

The nurse asked if I would be able to stay the rest of the school day. Hell yeah I would. I got my ass handed to me enough this month. Why bandage my pride even further?

I was pissed the whole afternoon to the point of snapping at anyone who said something to me. Hassleberry still complained and bitched about me not having called him or yelled for help. Phoenix on the other hand knew to keep quiet as we walked to lunch.

Being known as Heba "One Hit" Muto, I had my fair share of fans in the school. Therefore, as soon as we pushed through the double doors, most of the student body was in front of me, lying about how they would have had my back if they were there or called the police. Their loyalty was proven to be all bullshit when the double doors were thrust open.

The sudden hush across the cafeteria was all the introduction I needed. For the hell of it, I looked over my shoulder anyway. Low and behold, I see Atem with his posse of flunkies . . . and Yami. Seth stood behind Yami with his arm casually wrapped around Mahado's waist, eagle eyeing the whole eatery as if someone would snatch him from under his nose. Atem had a similar hold on Yami, only Yami didn't have the same love struck confidence that came from dating a high roller like Mahado did.

Yami was just himself, bored with the scene and a lazy smirk on his face. Atem whispered something in his ear and Yami's smirk widened before he shoved Atem's head away. I'd seen Yami only a handful of times in school, but all the time at baseball practice. He was in league with the Blue Eyes, no question, but he didn't act the way they did; unnecessarily violent.

I think it was one of the few things helping my festering crush on him. I could see why Atem always had this difference expression on his face when it came to Yami. Whenever the O.G. bastard looked at Yami it was the moment he loosened his tough thug exterior.

His look changed all together when he spotted me in the lunch line. I looked directly at him—foolish of me, I know, when he's surrounded by his crew—and then Atem was saying something to Seth that had them both staring at me like I just grew wings. They were related, no doubt about it. The skin tone, the flawless bodies and blessed good looks were evidence. They were fine, both of them, but their fucked up attitudes ruined everything.

Yami was looking at me with an intensity like nothing even Atem could achieve. It made me squirm, the way he kept looking at my face. I couldn't describe it, this funny, awkward feeling growing in me.

"Come on man, move!" Hassleberry pushed me forward.

I blinked and moved to catch up in the lunch line. I turned around to see if Yami was there again, but he'd disappeared with the rest of them. I checked the back of line, but knew better. They'd just cut to the front if they wanted to eat. That meant they were outside eating whatever was brought to them off campus.

They had the right idea too. We were served some kind of bland Salisbury steak with salty gravy, string beans and mashed potatoes. Me, Hassleberry and Phoenix have a table by the window we always sit at during lunch. I prefer sitting next to the window to see what's going on outside with folks. Lately, all I ever see are Blue Eyes playing flag football and hustling with each other or other students.

My eyes went straight to Yami. Hassleberry said to leave him alone, hell my own brain was saying to stay away, but I could still look right? There's nothing wrong with appreciating fine art. Even if it was tarnished by an asshole like Atem.

A string bean popped my nose when I wasn't looking. I shot Hassleberry a look hot enough to melt metal, but all he does is grin.

"Quit it, dude. How many times I gotta tell ya to lay off staring at Yami? The guy's spoken for."

I shrug. "Ain't any harm in looking."

"There is when his boyfriend's the son of a T.O.G."

"So?" I grunt and look out the window again. Atem and Yami moved away from the group to sit under a tree. Yami's head is in Atem's lap while Atem is stroking through his hair. I shake my head. "What the hell does he see in a guy like that anyway?"

"Plenty," Phoenix said and began to name off a bunch things to make me jealous. "Namely his cash, his power, his good looks, the way he can smooth talk his way out of anything, and a fat dick. Bottom line, he has three of the four things you don't."

"Damn," said Hassleberry. "Guess that means you have a skinny dick, huh?"

I throw my empty milk carton at him. What the hell would he know?

"Excuse me."

I turned my head to the source. No one was there. I frowned.

"Behind you."

That was where I turned next and gazing down, I saw a small boy with big enough eyes to donate to the blind and they were this bright spring green. I looked around the cafeteria, glad to know I wasn't the only one taken off guard by this pint-sized key dressed in white. He had a bit of black hair all over his head and a pair of dice rotating in his palm. He couldn't have been any older than Yugi. In fact, now that I looked at him, he went to the same school as my little brother.

"Duke?" I asked.

The kid nodded.

Ah hell, a kid in a place like this. There were Blue Eyes all over the place and here he was just screaming simple and clean. I'm surprised he managed to come in here all by himself without being mauled to death . . . wait.

"How _did_ you get in here?"

"I have it like that," he answered snootily.

Hassleberry leaned forward. "Look kid, this here is a school for grown folks. Why don't you run along before someone steals your lunch money."

"Tsk, let'em try." Duke snorted. We looked at him like he'd gone crazy. "You're Heba right? I got something to give you from my boss."

"Your boss?" What is this, Middle School Mafia? "Right, so what's this about? You want an autograph?"

"As if. I hate baseball. And you aren't that good."

Phoenix choked on his beans and Hassleberry made it his business for the whole cafeteria to hear how tickled pink he was with Duke's smart mouth. I had the right mind to pop the kid on the back of his head, but thought better of it.

"Then what do you want?" I asked.

"I just told ya I gotta give you something from my boss." Duke fished around his pocket before pulling out a sheet of paper wrapped in plastic. He handed it to me.

I held it up. There was a strange symbol on the front; a triangle disconnected at three corner points with the ends hooked inward, and three spirals flanking each side. When I turned it over there was a scripture written in cursive on the back.

_ Your silence will not protect you. Allow this symbol to echo your strength. _

I flipped it back over. It seemed familiar somehow. The symbol was outlined in white with a black backdrop.

"That's from Mr. Pegasus and Mr. Zigfried."

My eyes got huge. The millionaire playboys? The whole town knew who Pegasus was, the leader of the Medium White Gang. They hide in the underground and operated behind closed doors. I looked at Duke because I half wondered why he'd have a little kid running errands for him and not worry about him getting jacked.

"Why give me this?" I asked, looking the card over again.

Duke sniffled and shrugged his narrow shoulders. "I don't know. I'm paid to deliver, not ask questions. You gonna take it?"

"What is it?"

Duke had the nerve to roll his eyes as if I should already know. "It's a Protection Mark. You slap it on your arm and show it whenever those guys," Duke pointed towards the Blue Eyes, "try to mess with you. I got one, but they already know me. I'm untouchable."

I lifted an eyebrow at him. "Is that right?"

"Yep, Atem knows better."

We all looked at him. He didn't look the least bit like he was kidding around. I had to take the kid's word for it. He's got guts, I'll give him that.

"Anyway, just put that on will ya? I got mail to dish out." With that, little Duke shuffled off toward the backdoor leading to the courtyard.

I got worried when Duke casually walked outside without a care in the world. He stalked over to Atem and Yami. I stood up, thinking the worst would happen. To my surprise, all that happened was Duke handing over a stack of envelopes and Atem flicking the kid away with his wrist.

And that was it. He did nothing to the kid.

Imagine that. So . . . I looked at the card. Why give this to me?

"You gonna wear it, bro?" Hassleberry asked.

Phoenix huffed. "He'd be an idiot not to. That's _Maximillion Pegasus's _symbol. You don't say no to him." He snatched the card out of my hand, studying the design. "I've only seen the people in his area where these. You wet it on your arm and leave it to dry. You can't be touched with this on."

"A lot of good it'll do me." I took the card back and stuffed it in my pocket. "Atem doesn't have any fear in his heart, remember? He's not gonna care about some tattoo."

"Ha!" Phoenix let loose the ugliest laugh I ever heard. "You don't get it. Pegasus is the leader of the Medium Whites for a reason. Atem may run about like a loose canoon, but he's nothing when it comes to Pegasus."

Hassleberry glanced out the window at Atem chuckling and messing round with the others. "How do you know that?"

Phoenix smirked. "How do you think Atem became the new O.G.?" We shrugged. "Pegasus put him in that position because he sent his father back to Egypt. . ."

* * *

A lot of what happened weighed on my mind since Tuesday. Atem's father was the original T.O.G. How did Pegasus have the power to force him to leave the country? Something about that just threw me. I hadn't put the Protection Mark on yet, and I hadn't had another encounter with Atem either.

"So you're gonna be gone for how long this time?"

"Probably all night."

"Pfft, you said that last time. I saw you sneak in last time when Grandpa was making breakfast."

"I got side tracked."

"You said that last time too."

"Don't you have a curfew?"

"Nope!" Yugi repositioned the balanced basketball on his feet before flipping on his stomach and while I laid out a few outfits. He'd picked out one of my tall t-shirts to lounge around while watching me move from one side of my room to the closet. "It's Friday. I don't think I need a curfew on Fridays. Seems pointless if I'm going to bed early for school and there's no school tomorrow." I didn't respond to that but my silence was a good enough answer for Yugi to continue. "Why are you always going out to the Boom?"

"Because it's fun."

Yugi rolled back on his back, feet crisscrossing in midair. "I don't think so. Grandpa says you're just chasing tail. Tristan says there's nothing but a bunch of giggling girls and boys touching your butt."

I switched out a set of black socks for some dark blue ankle ones.

"How come you like people touching you in your no-no places?"

"They don't touch me, I touch them."

"Why? Grandpa says you don't touch other people's no-no places. Can I touch Hassleberry's no-no places?"

"Treading dangerous waters, Squirt."

Yugi sucked his teeth, ping ponging the basketball from foot to foot. "You just said you touch people. Is that one of those talks' adults refuse to talk about?" Yugi flipped his head around, sneaky grin polished like a set of pearls. "'Cause I'm way more grown up then most kids. I know what a condom looks like."

"You don't say?" I did a mental checklist of everything I put out and decided to go with the Urban Legend grey shirt and black Levi jeans. My Reeboks should finish off the rest. "How do you know what a condom looks like?

"I found it in your bedroom when I was looking through your laptop. I had no idea Phoenix had a tattoo of an arrow over his butt. Why would you save that in your pictures?" The basketball balanced, rolled then bounced in the air and landed on the sole of Yugi's feet. "What's that mean anyway? Only one way out?"

"That your head's going to be shoved there if you don't get out of my room."

"That's pretty dumb you know," Yugi said, unmindful of the threat upon his life. "He'd always get his lunch money stolen if people knew about. . ." Yugi suddenly smiled so wide, his face split in half. "Oh I'm so gonna cleanup for this one. I'm gonna make Phoenix my servant forever. He'll clean my room, do my chores, finish my homework and give me baths—ouch! You jerk! Whoa!"

Yugi dipped and dodged a pack of socks, pencils and pens I threw, narrowly missing. When he found a safe haven behind my door, Yugi had the nerve to peek in and look offended. "I was kidding. I don't think Phoenix's got a thing for baby booties anyway—I said I was kidding!" Yugi has good reflexes. He missed another pack of socks. "That's mean! You almost hit me!"

"Got to make sure you're always on your toes." I finished pulling on my clothes and grabbed my wallet. I went to the bathroom, wet my hair and shook it out. I wasn't up for the blow out look tonight. "Be good until I get back, Squirt." I ruffled Yugi's hair and continued out.

Yugi was right on my heels the entire way, up to the point of where I sat outside for ten minutes waiting for Hassleberry to come down the dirt road.

"What's up fellows?" I dabbed Hassleberry and flipped Phoenix off in the back seat.

"Nothing much man." Hassleberry opened the passenger side of his red O6' Pontiac. "You ready to paint the town red."

"Hell yeah." I needed the distraction from my thoughts. All I thought about was school, the intensity of Atem's eyes and Yami's face. Being haunted with this kind of stuff was for the dogs. I had baseball, schoolwork and my family to think about.

Yugi managed to sneak up to the side of the car and prop near the window, quietly looking at everybody inside.

I poked his forehead. "Go back inside, kiddo. I'll be home later."

His eyes shifted a moment, and then he asked softly, "Can I come, Heba?"

"No way.

"You always say that," Yugi mumbled, disappointed. "You never do things with me anymore."

My hand paused where he gripped my seatbelt and faced him. You'd think someone stole my brother's toy, he looked so hurt. Yugi's shoulders deflated to slumps, loss of their spoiled humped position. I recognized that expression all too well. There was many a night I'd wanted to venture out with Dad, but the old man said he didn't have time to babysit a kid.

"Sorry kiddo," I reached out to ruffle my Yugi's hair and closed the car door. "Maybe next time."

"Sure." Yugi still wasn't convinced.

"How's about lunch tomorrow? Maybe a little baseball?"

Yugi pouted.

"How's this. Toys R' Us, a trip to McDonald's, and we'll drive to Kings Plaza Shopping Center & Marina. We can watch the boats dock."

Yugi's grin could rival the Grinch. "Alright! Bye guys!" Yugi sprinted back inside the house. I had Hassleberry wait five minutes to be sure Yugi was locked in for good before he pulled off. My blood boiled with the readiness for some hotness tonight. I hadn't had a good night in months. Hassleberry believed that's what I needed to clear my mind of Yami. I hoped he was right. Because I was starting wonder what'd it be like to have Atem ride me too. . .

* * *

**TBC: Nothing but Yami/Atem/Heba hereafter. **


End file.
